Mai Valentine
Mai Valentine, known as Mai Kujaku in the manga and Japanese anime, is a recurring and supporting character in Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and second series anime. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Valentine is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. She is best known for her tenure at Universal Character Association (UCA), where she was a three-time UCA Women’s Champion and participated in the first and only Women’s Elimination Chamber at Final Clash 2004. Background * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Species: Human * Age: 24 * Height: 5’7” * Weight: 138 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) ACW (Formerly) UCA * Debut: 2000–2001 * Status: Active * Billed from: Domino City, Japan * Allies: Sailor Moon (manager), iGeneration (Carly Shay and Sam Puckett), Aelita Schaeffer, Tori Vega, Zoey Brooks, Joey Wheeler (occasionally) * Rivals: Téa Gardner, Hart of Hyuga (Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart), Evil Beauty (Kendra Daniels, Eliza Hart, and Allison Wilson) * Twitter: @Harpie’sValentine Professional wrestling career Universal Character Association Apex Caliber Wrestling The Four Horsewomen (2013–present) On the July 5 episode of Friday Night Ignition, Valentine made her shocking arrival, where she fought and defeated Sakura Haruno in a singles match. Post-match, she displayed four fingers to her opponent and the crowd as “The Change” would arrive to the ACW Women’s Division, which had them wondering what it meant despite the very familiar four-finger hand sign gesture. Personality Mai is a self-absorbed woman who is only set out for prize money, personal satisfaction and power. She was also very arrogant and prideful of her dueling skills and looks. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Harpie’s Feather Duster (Spinning Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) * Figure-four Leglock Signature moves * Back Body Drop * Backpack Stunner, sometimes while running or used as a counter * Big Boot * Chop Block, usually as a setup for the Figure-four Leglock * Diving Knee Drop from the second rope * Dropkick * Elegant Egotist (Emerald Flowsion) * Enzuigiri * Figure-four Headscissors, sometimes transitioned into multiple Push-up Facebusters * Kneeling Hangman’s Neckbreaker * Knife Edge Chop * Moonsault, sometimes to a standing opponent and/or outside the ring * Multiple Suplex variations ** Delayed Vertical ** Gutwrench ** High-angle Belly-to-back ** Leg-hook Saito Suplex ** Snap ** Super * Piledriver * Rose Whip (Snap Swinging Neckbreaker, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent) * Running Jumping Knee Drop * Shin Breaker, usually as a setup for the Figure-four Leglock * Snapmare * Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster * Somersault Senton * Spear * Turnbuckle flip evasion, landing on the apron * Winged Assault (Diving Spinning Heel Kick) Managers * Sailor Moon Nicknames Entrance themes * “Pretty on the Outside” by Bullet for My Valentine (2010 – present / ACW; July 5, 2013 – present) * “Lo Horsemen” by Smoke DZA featuring Thirstin Howl III, Meyhem Lauren, and NymLo (2014 – present; used while as part as The Four Horsewomen) Championships and accomplishments Universal Character Association *UCA Women’s Championship (3 times) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers